This invention relates generally to a carded product known as coil and more particularly to cotton, rayon, or polyester coil which has been vacuum packaged. Coil is a non-woven fiber product comprising “sliver” packaged in helical loops. Coil has many uses in various fields, examples of which are pharmaceutical packaging and cosmetology. Coil is a bulky, low-density material which is typically packed into plastic-lined cartons by feeding cotton sliver, which is a continuous, non-twisted strand of loosely assembled fibers, from a production machine into the carton. This is inefficient as a large package volume is required for a commercially practical quantity of material. Furthermore, in some instances the coil as produced does not have the absorbency capacity desired, which requires an excessive amount of the product to be used to obtain the desired absorbency.